


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 6 : Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with teasing and ends with Jun on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 6 : Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> fulfilling prompts over @ je_prompts! Five drabble-prompts that completes a whole fic :D

**26\. Practice**

He watches, amused, as Jun tries futilely not to get noticed that he’s staring.

Well, he really couldn’t blame Jun for ogling – he would too, if that is Nino on the dance floor and swaying his hips like _that_ for all the world to see – thankful that it’s not Nino now, but Sho, but that in itself is bad enough (at least for Jun), because Jun couldn’t – no matter how hard he tries – stop looking. He at least feels marginally better that Nino has stopped doing sexy solos since Gimmick Game, because…. 

… because if it is Nino thrusting his hips like that while he’s flicking his tongue out to wet his lips every so often, he is sure he is done being the space out leader for the day; if it’s Nino sweating all over like that as he practices his dance steps, he knows he wouldn’t even last five minutes before he’s sauntering over at Nino and dragging Nino to the nearest empty space (a room or a closet, it doesn’t matter), just so he could chastise Nino for being so unbearably sexy. 

But because it’s Jun, and Jun possibly has the patience of a saint, he does nothing – at least he is doing nothing, compared to the many things Ohno imagined he would do to Nino if it happens to be him, aside from subtly eyeing (or eye-fucking) Sho and swallowing thickly when Sho makes a particularly spectacular thrust of the hips or biting his lips when Sho gingerly drags his fingers across the front of his pants like a fucking tease. 

The same fucking thing Sho is doing now. 

 _Can you feel like this, I wanna feel like this.. get down, ahh!_  

Yeah. He’s thankful that Nino sticks to playing his guitar or his piano, singing his own angsty compositions instead of performing those lustful ones (there are many, but Nino chose to do the wholesome ones because, well, he told him to) because if not, he knows Nino won’t be able to practice his solos in peace if he happens to be around to witness it. 

“Break, break,” Sho announces, eyes focused on the one person Ohno is sure Sho is deliberately trying to piss with all his hips-rolling – and the one person who is also dumb enough not to realize that the one he has been eye-fucking for quite some time now has been eye-fucking him in return as well. 

Tsk.

Jun raises his head and gapes, jaw hanging open when Sho all but tugs his damp shirt off and throws it aside, before grabbing for the nearest bottle of water and pouring it over his head and onto his body.

He, in turn, has to slap a palm over his mouth to muffle his giggles as Sho proceeds on slowly scrubbing his wet upper body with his hand.

Jun stands up abruptly and heads straight to the door, Sho smirking after him.

“Poor Matsujun,” he comments loudly. “and people thinks he’s the devil personified when in fact –“ he pauses and points at Sho’s smirking face. “ – it’s you.”

Sho shrugs and goes to fetch himself another shirt. 

“Not my fault if he’s so dense that he still hasn’t noticed I want him as much as he wants me,” 

He grins. “Twenty thousand yen says you’ll be the first to break – before the night is over, you’ll find yourself backing Jun into the nearest wall and sucking him right then and there,”

Sho crosses the short distance between them and reaches to shake his hand. 

“Make it thirty and you’re on,” 

He nods. “Sure… just – don’t tell Kazu, alright? You know how he is when it comes to --”

“Fine,” Sho agrees. “I wouldn’t want to hear your Nino bitching about you losing your money anyway. Even if it’s technically not his money.” 

He shrugs. “Wives are like that, I suppose,” 

Sho makes a face. “I’m not going to comment on that, Leader,” 

He laughs. “Better not,” then, “What are you going to do now? Jun’s not here anymore – don’t tell me you’ll still –“ 

Sho grabs his bag and turns to him with a smirk so evil he suddenly thank the heavens he fell in love with Nino instead of Sho. 

“Nope,” Sho says and heads towards the door. “I’m sure Jun is back in the breakroom; I’ll try what I can do while he’s there, since no one is around to bother us. You’re heading straight home, right?” 

Well, not really, since he is supposed to wait there until Nino is done with the meeting for his new movie but Sho just subtly told him to fuck off. He pouts. “Fuck you.”

Sho laughs and waves him off. “Say hi to Nino for me, yeah?”

He throws Sho the middle finger and goes back to sulking.

 

 **27\. Perfect**  

“I know there’s something more to what he’s doing, but I’m not sure what it is,” 

Nino adjusts his earphone and squints at him through his phone. He knows he shouldn’t be skype-ing Nino when Nino is at work but there’s no one else he could talk to now (and besides, Nino is the only one who is online) about what Sho thinks he’s up to, and how Sho seems to be fucking with his mind since, well, he couldn’t remember from when but, whatever. 

“Did he try to make a pass on you? While Oh-chan’s there?” Nino whispers and covers his phone with possibly a piece of paper because Nino’s face is suddenly replaced with nothing but white. 

He groans, remembering the way Sho has tugged his shirt off and has poured water all over himself, the sexy bastard.

“Not really, no,” he replies, hoping Nino is still there to hear him. “He’s – w-well, he’s – h-he’s just practicing his dance steps, but –“ 

“But it feels like he’s teasing the fuck out of everybody, especially you, am I right?” Nino cuts him off, then. “Is it really that hard to guess what that bastard is trying to do to you or should I just tell you straight to your face? Man, and here I am thinking you’re one of us smart fellas, J,”

He has to literally bite his lips just to keep himself from swearing. Well, it sure feels like he’s losing all of his ability to think straight whenever Sho is around, like he’s losing all the few remaining working screws in his head when Sho starts parading his gorgeous self around especially when he’s there.

It’s completely unfair that he is the only one here that is suffering, simply because the love of his fucking life has perfected the act of driving him crazy without so much as batting an eyelash.

“One day, I’d have to contemplate between munching on my shoes and throwing myself out the Jimusho’s fifteenth floor balcony just to keep myself from wanting to fuck Sho-san on every available surface there is,”

Nino’s face is back on screen and he could swear he is trying not to comment on his last statement by slapping a hand over his mouth. 

But Nino has to and they both know it too.

“Well, my advice is for you to avoid considering either eating your own shoes or murdering yourself as much as possible because both just sucks. I suggest you try cornering Sho-chan and offer the asshole a blowjob, maybe then he’ll stop being a jerk. You might even get to fuck him right back if you’re lucky. Anyway, the meeting’s over and Oh-chan’s been texting me nonstop since half an hour ago to come and get him. See you tomorrow?” Nino says, before ending the call. 

Damn. It.

 

 **28\. Toast**  

He leans back against the couch and begins massaging his temple. His head is throbbing and it’s because of that stupidly sexy Sakurai Sho and his stupidly sexy body and his stupidly sexy mouth and – 

“So you think I’m sexy, huh?” someone commented from somewhere behind him and he jerks upright, belatedly realizing that he is somewhat saying his thoughts out loud for the whole fucking universe to hear – or at least for Sho to hear since they are the only ones here.

He suddenly wishes the ground could open up right now and swallow him whole.

“W-What?” he bites back, trying to feign innocence though he is pretty sure Sho’s not having any of it. Sho walks the few steps towards him, and his feet backs up on autopilot, squeaking like a girl when his ankles hit the edge of the couch and he stumbles backwards, landing (thankfully) on the couch on his ass.

Sho towers over him, leaning over to him with both of Sho’s hands on either side of his head, trapping him on his seat with a smirk.

“Ah ah, no lies this time, Matsumoto-san,” Sho whispers, his breath fanning his face as Sho leans in closer. “I want to hear you say those things you said earlier – right into my face," 

He gulps, his throat suddenly feels dry and his nether regions aching for something he knows is forbidden; but Sho is making it even harder to think of anything else other than sealing his mouth over Sho’s own, and to kiss those unbearably sexy lips and think about the consequences later. 

Sho licks his bottom lip wet and he feels the heat travels up and down his spine, most especially when one of Sho’s hands leaves the couch and into the back of his head, leaning in further till they’re almost nose to nose.

He couldn’t even blink in fear of losing this closeness, in fear of waking up and realizing this is all a dream afterall. 

“Do I have to beg, Matsumoto-san?” Sho breathes then, fingers playing through the fine hairs at the back of his neck and he groans in defeat, losing it completely.

He saunters forward and catches Sho’s mouth into a kiss, growling when Sho makes the most beautiful noise ever before parting his lips and lets Jun in with a moan of his own.

 

 **29\. Season**  

Sho’s mouth is soft, almost too much so, kissing him back just as passionately as he is kissing Sho; he has both hands on Sho’s hair, pulling the older man down to him until Sho ended up on his lap, hands on his shoulders and whimpering nonsensical words into his mouth. 

He couldn’t even let himself wonder how the hell they ended up eating each other’s faces because he is too busy trying not to hyperventilate while he’s kissing Sho, trying to keep himself from questioning the mechanics of the universe when Sho is here with him, his mouth hot and demanding as the two of them exchange heated kisses like there’s no tomorrow. 

He let his hands wander down, from the base of Sho’s skull to the widely known slopping shoulders, before letting his hands move further down to the small of Sho’s back; then he is dipping his fingers inside the hem of Sho’s white shirt, his fingers gracing Sho’s warm skin underneath as Sho licks his mouth, tangles his tongue against his as Sho squirms on top of him. 

Sho pulls back and he has to fight the urge not to pull Sho back down and kiss him hard again, taste his sinfully addicting mouth and tells him the exact same thing too.

They stare into each other’s eyes and he wonders if Sho can see how much he wants him, how he doesn’t want this moment to end, if possible. 

Sho blinks and he swears Sho’s smirk reappears just as Sho rolls his hips against him, his own trembling fingers stills, frozen, against the dip of Sho’s spine. 

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Sho all but purrs, licks his lips and rolls his hips again. “Do you want to take care of my shirt for me or shall I --?”

He curses and throws his caution to the wind, grabs Sho’s nape and pulls him back down for a searing kiss, before he resurfaces, his mouth feels full and bruised, and the same way Sho’s own mouth looks like right at this moment.

“I’m going to fucking take care of everything, shut up..” he mutters, tugging at Sho’s shirt and feeling tremendously lucky he feels like weeping. 

“By all means,” Sho grins and lets him.

 

**30\. Sink**

Sho keens when he attaches his mouth against the older man’s collarbones, nips his way down Sho’s chest as he slowly sinks on his knees in front of Sho; they’re both missing their shirts, and he’s planning on relieving Sho off of every single thing he has on him (his pants and the white boxers he’s wearing underneath too) in a couple of minutes if he could get away with it (which he possibly will, judging with the way Sho is whimpering against the back of his own hand and letting him, just letting him).

Sho’s fingers are tight on his hair, pushing and pulling, directing him where Sho wants him but he has manfully warned the older man to shut it and proceeds on keeping a slow pace as he trails warm kisses across the expanse of bare skin, ignoring Sho’s pleas and moans of frustrations in favor of enjoying this little, unexpected feast. Sho’s body is as good to touch as it is to look at, and the slightly salty taste of Sho’s skin beneath his tongue is something he knows he’d start craving from here on. 

He trails his mouth further down, feels Sho’s grip on his hair tightens when his tongue stops at Sho’s navel; he tongues at Sho’s bellybutton, round and round and round, wetting the surface and making Sho squirm in delight and suddenly wishing Sho still has his bellybutton ring on to play with while he’s at it. 

“You shouldn’t have removed your bellybutton ring, Sho-san,” he finds himself murmuring, following the path of fine hairs from Sho’s bellybutton and down, to where more of the fine hairs are hidden underneath that of Sho’s boxers. 

Sho manages another whimper that makes the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, kneeling up properly as he fingers on the waistband of Sho’s jeans to lick his way in without bothering tugging Sho’s pants down. 

Sho gasps when his tongue dips in and he repeats the action just to hear the same sound Sho just made; he’s hard and twitching inside his own pants, and there’s no denying that Sho is too.

“J-Jun,” Sho hisses his name in a rush when he all but leans down to nuzzle the obvious bulge on the front of Sho’s pants; it feels amazing be the one doing this to Sho, to be given this opportunity to make Sho quiver with just a simple touch of his hand and he’s going to make the most out of it, no matter what. 

He cups Sho through the rough fabric of his jeans, his head swimming deliciously at the sound that escapes Sho’s slightly parted mouth. He wants to take Sho in his mouth, but slowly till he’s driven the older man crazy enough for Sho to want to be fucked in return. 

His throat closes up at the images, tries to keep himself steady and his fingers from shaking so badly when he starts unbuttoning Sho’s jeans one-handedly. He sucks in a deep breath at the first sight of Sho’s white boxers, his gaze focusing on the damp spot marring the white cloth and cursing, because Sho is so hard beneath his boxers his mouth goes dry just at the thought of running his tongue over the swollen head. 

He slowly trails a finger across the waistband while he uses his other free hand to push Sho’s jeans down his hips without taking his gaze off of Sho’s package hidden underneath his boxer briefs; Sho is slumped uselessly on the couch, his hands gripping the fabric upholstery beneath him for support and to probably keep himself from grabbing for Jun’s shoulder and tugging Jun down to him, guiding Jun’s mouth to where he wants it badly.

“P-Please,” Sho whimpers anyway, and Jun wonders how maddeningly frustrating it must be for Sho as the older man waits for him to figure out what the hell he wants to do without Sho coming prematurely in his boxers. 

He licks his lips and slowly thumbs at the waistband of Sho’s boxers, looking up in time to see Sho opening his eyes and biting his lips as Sho stares at him, his expression dark and wanting.

Very slowly, he tugs Sho’s boxers down and gives no further warning as he kneels up and ducks down in the same breath, catching the head of Sho’s cock into his mouth and sucking particularly hard that Sho ends up gasping and cursing the second after. 

“Oh, fucking hell, _yes_ ,” 

 _Fucking hell, yes_ , indeed. He moans around a mouthful with his hands flying to Sho’s hips for leverage, bobbing his head up and down Sho’s throbbing length when Sho’s cursing takes a pitch higher, his hips surging up to thrust further into Jun’s willing mouth. 

Then he does something Sho obviously hasn’t expecting, tilting his head to the right and letting Sho’s cock slip in deeper till Sho hits the back of his throat and Sho freezes, his muscles tensing beneath Jun’s careful grip and Jun feels the tell-tale warmth of Sho’s cum spurting, and Sho’s cock jerking inside his mouth as he milks Sho’s pleasure to the core.

 

 

 

 


End file.
